


I Just Wanna (Last SCENE)

by jhanjhan



Series: DAYDREAM SCENES [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Illusions, M/M, Original Character Death(s), SeKai/KaiHun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhanjhan/pseuds/jhanjhan
Summary: But then... Jongin waking up from all of it. “What....”******************************“What if you are dreaming right now as well?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Created July 13, 2016.
> 
> Again, I hope you like this ending for the series.

 

 

 

 

The city below Jongin is busy with its’ daily activities. People going on here and there. People with daily problems and daily happiness.

Floors away from the ground, standing on the balcony and looking down on the busy street, Jongin mused if his life will going to be normal for a long time like anybody’s is.

Closing his eyes, slowly shutting his surroundings, behind his covered eyes Jongin sees the only face he only want to dream, to wake up to, and the only face he wants to see last when he closes his eyes at night.

Silencing every noise the city makes, Jongin hears the only voice that always whispers to his ears every single moment of his yesterdays. And _‘I hope for all of my tomorrows too...’_ Jongin thinks.

The image of the man vanished and slowly replaced by the unstoppable memories of the past months.

 

 

_“Dr. Oh, we can’t just approve of your leave and Mr. Kim’s discharge all of a sudden. We have to make sure the recent events regarding Mr. Kim’s panic attacks are not to happen again.” The head doctor, Senior Dr. Park said._

_“Can I cut in, father?” Dr. Park Chanyeol suddenly said. “The attacks happened due to the long absence of Dr. Oh. I hope you are aware of the relationship that blossomed between Dr. Oh and Mr. Kim? Regardless that a doctor has to have no relation to his patient, we can deny that in Dr. Oh’s presence only can Mr. Kim overcome his trauma. I’ve been a witness to the change in Mr. Kim’s condition since he came here up to the appointment of Dr. Oh as Mr. Kim’s personal doctor. And you prolonging Dr. Oh’s stay in China just worsen Mr. Kim’s approach to the issue of Dr. Oh’s absence. A week resulted to him to just shut himself from the rest of the people here, but a month resulted for him to have dreams of abandonment again.”_

_The room went silent after young Dr. Park’s explanation._

_Dr. Oh break the silence, “Senior Dr. Park, I hope you can understand where I am coming from. Jongi- Mr. Kim’s condition will only improve if you approved my leave and I’m cut out of all the other work from the hospital. It’s a reassurance he needs that I won’t be away again from him. I know this is not the usual and proper way of doing things, but... I’m doing this for Jongin’s sake.”_

_“Well...” senior Dr. Park finally said. “Before I decide on your leave and the discharge of Mr. Kim, we need to monitor his condition for a month. You, Dr. Oh will be dismissed from all the other works in the hospital and focus on Mr. Kim. After the one month observation, we will see if there will be improvement on the patient, and I will then decide about your leave and Mr. Kim’s discharge.”_

_There is a smile on Dr. Oh’s usual stoic face, “Senior Dr. Park, that’s enough for me. Thank you senior.”_

_Sehun turned towards Jongin, who, all the while of the conversation, was silently sitting beside his doctor. Sehun squeezed Jongin’s hand in his and smile warmly._

_Jongin stared at Sehun and smile shyly, he just wants to stay with Sehun and never let him go._

_“Now, you two can go back. I’ll arranged a private room for Mr. Kim in the new building, you can stay there Dr. Oh, there is enough space for the two of you.” Senior Dr. Park’s fatherly smile assured the two that everything will turn out fine for the two of them._

 

 

 

_Jongin lie down on the bed and waited for Sehun to do the same, but upon seeing Sehun walk towards the door, Jongin sat up immediately and called for him._

_“Sehun! Where are you going?” Jongin frowned looking at Sehun, who turned to look at Jongin._

_“I’m going to the other room to sleep.” Sehun answered and look at Jongin who’s staring at him with wide eyes._

_“You’re not sleeping here? Why?” Jongin, who now on the verge of crying, asked and clutched the blanket in his hands._

_Sehun walked towards Jongin and sat down on the bed while wiping the few tears that escaped Jongin’s eyes. “Jongin-ah, the bed is just enough for you, if I sleep here, one of us might fall, I won’t risk that. And I’ll be just on the other room.”_

_Jongin stared at Sehun despite his vision getting blurry because of his unshed tears. “But... I’m afraid to sleep alone. Don’t leave me alone here.” Jongin’s left hand grabbed Sehun’s shirt and blinked several times to have clear vision of Sehun._

_“Okay, I’ll stay here until you fall asleep. Is that fine enough for you baby?” Sehun combed Jongin’s bangs upwards and kissed Jongin’s forehead._

_Jongin, upon hearing the endearment, straightened up and wiped his tears away and shyly answered, “Okay.”_

 

 

 

_“Do you really have to attend? I thought you’re going to be exempted from such activities of the hospital?”_

_“Don’t worry it’s just a monthly conference meeting and it’s just on the other building. If you need anything, just call the nurse or if you need me, just go to the nurse station and have them call me, okay. I’ll come back right away.” Sehun smiled at Jongin who was standing in front of him clutching his coat._

_“Okay. Don’t go anywhere else then.” Jongin smiled cutely making Sehun pinch his nose._

_“Your wish is my command.” Sehun kissed Jongin’s forehead and went out of the room._

_Jongin stared for awhile at the door and then turned towards the bathroom to clean up._

_..._

_When Sehun came back, he found Jongin by the window, sitting on the chair positioned there and reading the book he gave him before._

_“Hi, baby.” Sehun said. Jongin suddenly turned towards him, obviously startled by his voice and appearance._

_“Oh, you’re back.” Jongin put down the book on the table in front of him then stood up and welcomed Sehun with a hug._

_“I see, you became occupied with the book. Nothing went wrong here?” Sehun said, hugging back Jongin and kissing his temple._

_“Nothing, I just missed you so, to distract myself and not take you away from the meeting I decided to read the book you gave me. It’s good, I like it. Especially when the main character has so many dreams and interests, I feel like doing everything too.” Jongin said all the while smiling._

 

 

 

Sehun opened the door to the suite and saw Jongin standing on the balcony. He smiled as he gaze at the back of his beloved.

 

 

 

_“Hey, what are you doing here? No one will look for you?”_

_“No, he’s busy reading a book.” Sehun said, sitting down on the sofa in front of the table where the young Dr. Park is sitting._

_“Oh, that’s good then. He’s not having panic attacks anymore,” young Park said, moving to sit in front of Sehun._

_“Yeah, just few days to go, and the result will be release. And Jongin is showing a really good response to my on-the-spot disappearances these past few days.” Sehun said_

 

 

 

“Hey, it’s cold out here, let’s get inside.”

Jongin sighed and leaned back to the hug. “You always do that. Be thankful I got used to your sudden appearances or else I might have become startled and be out of balance and fall off this balcony.” Jongin then turned to Sehun and kissed his lips.

“Don’t say that. But if that happens then I’ll grab your hand and hug you tightly.” Sehun kissed both of Jongin’s cheeks.

“Promise?” Jongin stared at Sehun lovingly.

“I promise, baby.” Sehun sealed it with a kiss.

“Then let’s go inside.” Jongin smiled turned to go inside the room while holding Sehun’s hand.

But the hand in his hold was suddenly gone. He turned to look at Sehun.

 

He was rooted to his spot. Looking at how Sehun’s body slowly bent backwards, at how slowly Sehun’s legs rise up... at how slowly Sehun’s body turned over on the balustrade.

Jongin looked on an empty space.

He started to walk towards the balustrade, trembling. “No... no...”

At the edge, he looked down. How fast time run... people were crowding the front of the building he was in.

Jongin looked down with wide teary eyes while muttering “No... no... no...” non-stop.

Jongin clutched his head. Grabbed his hair tightly, “This is not happening... this is not happening... no... no...”

 

“SEHUN!!!!!”

And Jongin was falling... “AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!”

 

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

 

Jongin opened his eyes, clutching his chest over his fast beating heart and the comforter. He’s sweating buckets, breathing ragged, staring wide-eyes at the ceiling.

He’s scared shitless. Everything feels so real. His dream. No. It’s a nightmare.

Jongin closed his eyes. _I think I will never go to high places anymore. Shit._

Jongin then turned over, still breathing hard, then slowly crawled towards the edge of his bed and let his body slowly crawl down the side of his bed to the floor. He can’t walk right now, his legs are trembling too, even his arms.

The fall over the balcony feels so real for him. After lying down on the floor for awhile, he dragged himself towards the bathroom. He filled the tub with water and then let his body soak under. _I need to calm myself down._

 

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

 

Sehun woke up suddenly, breathing hard and sweating. “Shit.” He’s scared of his dream. It feels so real.

 _The sun has risen, I need to get ready._ Sehun stood up from his bed and walked towards the bathroom while wiping his face with his palms.

 

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

 

After calming down and getting ready for the day, Jongin exited his apartment building. Waking up later than he should be, Jongin started to walk fast, _I will be late if I didn’t overslept._

Turning at the corner of the sidewalk to get to the bus station, he suddenly fell out of balance. Thinking of the dream earlier, he waved his arms sidewards trying to grab onto something, but then his bum hit the ground and he pushed his hands on the ground forcefully. Breathing calming down, he looked up and saw a man with white blond dyed hair holding a guitar case on his shoulders.

“Sorry.” The man helped him stand up. “N-no. It’s okay.” He stuttered. He looked curiously at the man.  _This man is gorgeous,_ Jongin thinks.

“Sorry again.” The man bowed then stood up and walked passed by him. Jongin turned and looked at the man’s back. Tilting his head, _I think I saw him before. Oh, well, this is not the time for that._

Jongin then turned towards the direction of the bus station and immediately started to run. “Wait! Wait up!” He waved his hand at the bus, running fast. He got on the bus immediately.

The bus turned to the road he came from. Jongin is telling himself that he’s just curious if he’s gonna see the man again. And right, he saw him, walking towards Jongin’s apartment building. _Huh? He lives there?... Uh maybe he knows someone there... hm. But it’s the first time I’ve seen him. Oh well. It’s not really my concern._

Jongin then waited for his stop, forgetting about his dream and the white blond man.

 

 

 

 

**THE END.**

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the end of the DAYDREAM SCENE series. Uh, I never intended to end it like this coz I want to have it a finalized ending. But it can end like this too.. hehehe.  
> But because of too many ideas in my head, I ended up ending it like this and somehow connected it to one of the stories in my head. Oh yeah, there’s another one. And I think it will be a long one since the story in my head is like of that in a movie. This story in my head can stand alone without reading this. But it can’t stand alone for now since I haven’t started writing it yet.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for your patience and appreciation for the SCENEs series.   
> I hope somehow you will anticipate the story in my head ahahaha.
> 
> I hope you liked this last scene ^^.


End file.
